Grimm Dating
by The Chaucer Mage
Summary: "you wouldn't understand, your not in love" Puck gaped and Daphne gasped, Granny Relda popped her head out of the kitchen and winked at Sabrina. Grinning and a light blush rose upon Sabrina's cheeks. "I have a boyfriend" -In which Sabrina has a boyfriend and Puck will do anything to break them up, Time to live up to his title as the trickster king.
1. Chapter 1

**So I read this series when I was younger (1 or 2 years ago) and absolutely adored it, it was sort of dark and gave fairy tails a whole new twist! But back then the last two books weren't out, Ive just stared re-reading the series so I can read the last to books. Surprisingly I had this idea when I was watching my brothers AFL game, it was so cold and windy by the time I finished writing down my idea my could barely move my hands. My privileged first world life is so hard D: Im kiddingplease don't kill me!**

**Enjoy!**

The day Sabrina Grimm got her first boyfriend was both the best and worst day of her life, best because he was the best and worst because it jus added another thing to the Trickster Kings grand list of Things-to-tese-Sabrina-with. However that thought was soon gone as Sabrina's newest and first boyfriend swooped down to kiss her after school. Sure Sabrina had kissed guys, but she had never really dated them, her life was busy enough as it was keeping all the ever-afters in check. Sabrina blushed as Marco pulled away, a wide grin on his hansom face. His dark hair fell softly in front of his eyes and he pushed it back

"So I'll see you Sunday?" Sabrina nodded and smiled bashfully

"Of course, Out the front of the school right?" Marco grinned again and nodded before pecking her on the cheek and heading of. Sabrina turned away and bit her lip before a huge smile spread across her face. She hugged her books to her chest and fought the urge to squeal by giving a few little jumps ignoring the weird looks she got. Adjusting the strap on her bag she headed home with a new spring in her step.

* * *

When Sabrina got home, Puck and Daphne were on the couch.

"Hey stink-pot" Puck smirked as Sabrina came in.

"Hello Puck!" sang Sabrina with a happy smile. She swung her bag onto a chair and placed her books down before skipping over and placing a kiss on Daphne's head.

"Hey little sis!" Sabrina giggled before flopping down onto the couch with a content smile.

Silence

Sabrina looked up still smiling to find Puck and Daphne staring at her like she had just grown a mushroom fora nose. Sabrina brushed it of, nothing could ruin her mood.

"What? I something wrong" she asked happily.

"Grimm are you sick?"

Sabrina giggled again and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Why would you say that" Puck blinked

"Well your not exactly yourself, you've gone crazy, more crazy than usual" he said. Sabrina sighed and leaned back with a small smile on her face.

"you wouldn't understand, your not in _love_" Puck gaped and Daphne gasped, Granny Relda popped her head out of the kitchen and winked at Sabrina.

"do tell us about it

Sabrina grinned and a light blush rose upon her cheeks.

"I have a boyfriend"

_The penny drops _

**So that's the first chapter of 'Grimm Dating.' Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R! The last line 'the penny drops' is a line from the doctor who episode 'lets kill hitler.' For some reason it popped into my head so yah.**

**Once again hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! the next chapter will be out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading every comment so far has been a big pleasure! I felt that because the last one was so short I need to give you guys another chapter. I'll try and make the chapters longer but I am working on another fic at the moment but i have a really good idea's for this one so yeah, enjoy!**

For a few seconds there was silence, the TV murmured in the back ground but no one gave a rat's tooth about that.(A/N: Capndesdes reference anyone?... nope, ok then)Only one thing ran through Puck's mind at that moment

_Sabrina had a boyfriend_

Sure he should have known that Sabrina would attract guys but why did he feel so, hollow?

_Sabrina is no longer single_

Somewhere in the space outside his thoughts Daphne squealed.

_Sabrina is no longer yours for the taking._

No stop it Sabrina was never his! He didn't even like her. Puck scolded himself mentally.

_Then why do you feel like this?..._

Puck groaned mentally and pulled on a fake smirk before turning to Sabrina who was glowing.

"What's his name? Douchebag?" He snickered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daphne roll her eyes.

"Marco, he's _exotic_" Sabrina sighed dreamily. Relda and Daphne oohed. Sabrina giggled. Puck rolled his eyes and slouched down in his seat.

HUH exotic? He could be _exotic_ if he wanted. Sabrina looked over at him and grinned as she was bombarded with questions from Granny Relda and Daphne.

"What's he look like?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he nice?"

"Were he from?"

"Do you have a date yet!"

Sabrina answered the last question with a flushed face.

"I'm meeting him on Sunday, were going out for ice cream" Relda clapped her hands and laughed while Daphne bit down on her palm in a desperate attempt to muffle her squeal of delight. Puck huffed at this and slouched down more, crossing his arms.

"Ice cream? Pfffffffft, that stupid" he pouted. Looking over he was met with three burning death glares from the girls.

"Oh and you would know" Sabrina replied sarcastically. Puck huffed again and looked away he's face red. Granny Relda stood up and brushed her skirt.

" I'm so proud of you leibling! Now I must get dinner ready, I'll make it extra special in celebration!" She laughed. Sabrina smiled bashfully and silence once again fell across the three teen's. Sabrina grinning like an idiot, Puck sitting slouched with his arms crossed and Daphne stealing sly grins at Puck. Suddenly Sabrina's phone chimed. She gasped and made a mad rush to get it out of her pocket. By the time she flipped it open her face was flushed from adrenaline. Puck watched enviously as her face little up and she gave a little squeak before dashing upstairs, It was obvious who it was from. Puck stared after her, his eyebrows knotted together. How come she never reacted like that around him. Suddenly he found himself picturing Sabrina laughing and squealing over him, he pictured Sabrina gushing about him to Daphne and the old lady who ooh'ed and aah'ed and hung off her ever word.

"You are soooo jealose" Daphne sniggered a smirk across her face.

"Of course Im not jealouse! Why would you think that!?" he said louder and quicker than he meant to. Daphne laughed.

"Then why's your face all red?" she urged between giggles. Puck slapped his hands to his bright red cheeks.

"Am not!"

"are to!"

"am not!"

"then why are you reacting so much?" Daphne said poking him. Puck choked on his words.

"s-shut up" he grumbled looking away. Daphne smirked and leaned back in the couch.

"you are so Jealous" she said. Puck rolled his eyes

"whatever pipsqueak"

"Your face is still red"

"shut up!"

**Two chapters in on day?! WOOOOW. Anyway you guys owe me big time. I had to write most of this on the bus, The BUS! Do you have any idea how carsick I get! Just kidding! (I did right it on the bus though, and I did get carsick .3.) I really enjoyed writing this, next chapter will be out soon and remember R&amp;R!**

**Fair Winds Fanfiction!**

**~The Mage**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys so I decided that since it would have been better to add Henry and Veronica into the lats chapter Im going to make them still asleep. Despite this however Puck &amp; Sabrina are 15 and Daphne's 13. Thank you for all the likes, fav's,follows and reviews so far I really appreciate it!**

**enjoy!**

By the time Sabrina typed her last text to Marco it was 10:20. Leaning over she switched off the lamp and flopped back onto the pillows of her bed. She felt restless for some reason although she couldn't work out why, wiggling underneath the covers she nuzzled her head into the pillows and took a deep breath. She'd been in this room since she and Daphne first moved to Fairy Port Landing, she remembered the first night she actually settled down for a proper nights sleep, the pillow smelled like lavender, now it smelt like fabric. Sabrina rolled onto her back again and rubbed her eyes groaning softly. What was it that she was missing? Suddenly she sat up no longer tired (not that she ever was) Her parents, sure they were still asleep but they still deserved to know right? Pulling back the covers she swung her bare feet onto the cool floor boards and crept over to the door. Carful not to wake the house she snuck down towards her parents room (stealthy avoiding all creaky floorboards). Inching the door open, Sabrina slipped into the room where her parents lay leaving the door open a little so that she would be able to get out. Sitting down on the edge of Henry and Veronica's bed she brushed a strand of hair of her mothers face.

"Hey mum, dad" she whispered "I got a boyfriend today, his names Marco, its French" she smiled sadly down at there sleeping faces. "You guys would like him, he's really nice" she said her voice cracking a little as she felt tears well behind her eyes. She leaned down and hugged them both, burying her face into her fathers chest, longing for the scent of his cologne.

"I wish you guys were awake" Sabrina said. There was a creak behind her. Sitting up quickly she swung her head around making strands of her golden hair stick to her damp checks

"Who's there" she growled.

"And I thought you had a strange inability to cry" a familiar voice said. Sabrina rolled her eyes as Puck came into view.

"What do you want Puck" she sighed. Puck stepped into the feeble moonlight that illuminated the room and shrugged.

"I thought I heard someone down here so I came to take a look, although I didn't expect to see little-miss-lovestruck down here"

"I am not love struck!" Sabrina stated blushing Puck laughed. He clasped is hands to his chest and his head morphed into Sabrina's.

"Oh Marco, your so perfect! So so _exotic_! Kiss me!" then he made kissy faces before morphing his head back into his own with a smirk. Sabrina flushed bright red.

"s-shut up, I am not like that!" she huffed looking away in embarrassment."

"oh suuuuure" he mused "thats not what it was like when you were texting him now was it?" Sabrina's face turned a shade redder.

"your read our texts!" Puck laughed.

"It was so mushy to! All those playful arguments, _uck_! They make me sick" he said pulling a face. Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Well at least I can actually get a date" She stated

"well at least I don't come crying to my sleeping parents when I do get one!" he retorted then froze. He shouldn't of said that. Sabrina stared at him. Her mouth dropped open and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"what did you..." she started before letting out a chocked gasp.

"Sabrina I-" Puck started to apologise

"Just shut it ok! You don't understand anything!" She whisper yelled before wiping away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Sabrina hesitated for a second before shaking her head and pushing past him.

"Sabrina.." Puck began. Suddenly Sabrina pivoted to look at him. She looked him up and down before narrowing her eyes and landing a punch right in his jaw. Puck stumbled backwards, his hand shooting up to clutch his now aching jawbone.

"You have to ruin every good day don't you?! Everything was going perfectly today until you came! I hate you" She snarled before twisting back around and marching as quietly as humanly possible back to bed.

Puck watched her go helplessly. It was a few minutes before he realised he was crying.

* * *

To say Sabrina was shocked at what Puck had said was an understatement. Never in a thousand years had Sabrina thought Puck would ever stoop that low. Sure they teased and made fun of each other but this was to far, way to far. Flinging open a random door she marched on not really knowing where in the house she was going. Finally, finally she stopped. Sniffing she wiped her wet eyes on the back of her hand and began assessing where she was. Looking around Sabrina's tired eyes widened as she realised where she was. The roof was not a roof but instead the darkness of the night sky littered with stars. She didn't remember coming outside but yet here she was, a forest of tree's to her left, a trampoline with a pillow and blanket to her right and somewhere she could hear the crash of the sea.

"Wait, the sea?" Sabrina asked the sky. There was no sea near Granny Relda's house and_, a trampoline_? It took a moment for Sabrina's exhausted mind to process where she was.

_'I'm in Pucks room' _was the last thing she thought. Then, her mind gave into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Puck walked to his room still clutching his jaw. He felt numb and, was it, guilt? No no no he was Puck! The trickster king! He didn't feel guilt! However he was still feeling that sick, numb feeling as he reached his room.

Stepping through the door and into his domain he was greeted by the stillness of the outside world. Closing his eyes he laced his hands into his hair, gently pulling at the strands as though it might ease pressure that clouded his mind. Suddenly he tripped over something slightly soft and squishy. The 'thing' groaned but other than that appeared to be unconscious. Puck peered at the form, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sabrina?" Smiling in amusement Puck squatted next to her slumbering form and prodded her cheek. She barely flinched. Puck let out a soft chuckle.

"Completely conked out" he chuckled. Gently he slid his arms underneath Sabrina and picked her up. Using his foo to open the door, Puck carried the sleeping blonde to her bedroom. Softly Puck let her down onto the soft quilts of her bed, gently pulling the covers up to her chin and brushing few fly-away strands of hair behind her ear. Looking at her peaceful face he felt bad about commenting on her parents so, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, he pulled out his trusty black marker. Popping off the top, he wrote in his neatest writing (which was still relatively messy) I'm sorry. Finishing up he slid the marker back into his hoodie and stared fondly down at Sabrina, his jaw still hurt a bit from her punch but looking at her like this she looked so calm. Puck sighed and tweaked her ear once before walking slowly back to his room.

As Puck lay down on his trampoline/bed he smirked knowing Sabrina was going to be pissed in the morning since he had just written on her cheek in permo. Still smirking he settled down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Early the next morning Puck was awoken by a loud yell that originated from further down the hall, the bathroom to be exact.

"PUUCK!" Sabrina screamed from the bathroom "Ill kill you!"

Puck chuckled and rolled over in his bed. Ah permanent markers, you make life so much more fun.

**Aaaaand that is it! Sorry for how short the chapters have been, Its just that often I will get to a part in a story and think, **

**"this would be a really good place to end a chapter" sorry if it annoys you :3**

**Thank you to Samantha who was worried about me getting sick XD (I assure you I did not write this on the bus) I've been trying to write as much as possible but Im also going to be starting another Soul Eater fanfic, Chapter 4 to this should be out soon and thank you to everyone one who comments/fav's/likes!**

**Sayonara!**

**~The Mage**

**Permo- Permanent Marker .3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this came out so late I had tests on at school and Ive got a few new idea's for a new fanfic. Anyway enjoy**!

Sabrina woke up in the morning feeling numb. Her face felt stiff as if something had dried it still. Slowly sitting up she stretched and winced hearing her back pop. Swinging her feet onto the cool floorboard memories of last night flooded her brain, sneaking to her parents room, fighting with puck, crying and then, Pucks room. Straining her mind she remembered finding herself in Pucks room, then nothing.

Groaning she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before shuffling to the bathroom. Locking the door, Sabrina threw her clothes into the corner before turning on the hot water. Stepping into the shower she sighed as the hot water hit her back. She scrubbed her hair with her fingers until all of the pressure on her mind was gone (A/N~ I do this when I have a lot on my mind) stepping out of the shower Sabrina wrapped a towel around her body and grabbing another one she began to rub-dry her golden hair. Sighing she began to pull on her jeans and shirt, smiled tiredly remembering that she had go shopping today to pick out and outfit for her date with Marco tomorrow. Marco. Sabrina's smile widened and she blushed. She really, really liked him, He's golden hair, his annoying yet funny jokes. Suddenly Sabrina froze. Golden hair? Annoying jokes. That was not Marco that was...Puck? Sabrina shook her head and mentally slapped herself. Hell No she was not thinking about Puck this way! Puck was, well Puck! Annoying, self centred and...hella cute. This time she actually did slap herself. Puck was not cute. Looking into the mirror Sabrina glared at her reflection for a minute before she noticed the black markings across her cheek. Frowning she stepped closer to the fogged up mirror a wiped away the steam, she gasped. Her eyes narrowed and she growled in frustration. There written in black permanent (Permanent!) was the words 'I'm sorry.' Sure Sabrina was happy that Puck had but seriously? Did he have to do it in permanent? She had a date tomorrow for goodness sake! A date. Gritting her teeth she slammed her hand down on the mirror and screamed.

"PUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

After Sabrina's sudden outburst Granny, Uncle Jake and Daphne came running into the room.

"What is it leibling?" Granny asked the fuming girl. Sabrina pointed to her cheek, all of her previouse understanding forgotten,

"That is whats the matter! Stupid Puck wrote on my cheek in permanent

(again Permanent! seriously!) and I have a date tomorrow" Sabrina cried.

Puck fluttered into the bathroom with a cocky grin etched onto his face.

"Hey Stink-pot, could you keep it down your ruining my mental state"

Sabrina glared at him, her hands clenched into fists.

"You" she hissed stalking towards him "YOU WROTE ON ME IN PERMANENT WHEN YOU KNOW I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW YOU JERK!" She screamed Lunging at him. Puck dropped to the ground and scrambled to get out of the way. Uncle Jake grabbed Sabrina's arm to stop her.

"Calm down 'Brina, we don't want you breaking Pucks nose again" he said soothingly but not with out shooting a glare at Puck. Sabrina took a deep breath before stomping off to her room with hot tears threatening to spill form her eyes. Relda and Daphne followed her, brushing past Puck with a disapproving look. When they were gone Uncle Jake turned to Puck with a sigh.

"Kiddo what are you doing" Puck shrugged

"I am the trickster king"

"No I mean why, you know Sabrina has date tomorrow so why would you be trying to make her life hell? Its not easy you know, going on a first date" Jake replied. Puck huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Whatever, I don't see why she's getting so worked up he just a boy. I mean she lives with me and never gets that way" Puck exclaimed before he could stop himself. Suddenly Uncle Jake smirked.

"Oh I get it, your jealous aren't you?" Puck flushed bright red and stood up

"Whatever Jacko" He muttered. Uncle Jake laughed.

"well that explains it" Puck turned a shade darker.

"Explains what?" he stammered.

"well its obvious your trying to sabotage Brina's date so that she'll brake up with Marco" Puck huffed

"no-"

"Oh stop denying yourself Puck, you are head over heels in love with Sabrina" Jake laughed.

"what?! no-" Puck stammered. Uncle Jake laughed and ruffled his head as he walked out the door.

"Whatever you say Kiddo" he laughed "Whatever you say"

**Aaaand thats the ned of the chapter! Sorry it's so short like I said tests!. next chapter will be the 1st date! YAAAAY aaaand you dont care :P anyway thats all from me so fair winds!**

~The Mage


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah I couldn't really be bothered to write about Brina's morning and stuff soooo I just time skipped to when she was getting ready. Note- Its Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

Sabrina looked up from her lunch to the clock that hung above the wooden doorway. Half an Hour, half an hour until her first ever date. She felt excitement rise up in her stomach (A/N- for future reference, I NEVER use the word tummy or belly, sorry, just thought I clear that up) Half an Hour. Suddenly Sabrina leapt from her chair, unable to control her excitement any longer as a huge grin spread across her face. Daphne and Puck looked up at her, different expressions etched onto their faces. Daphne was smiling brightly, eyes wide and shining with excitement, Puck's was the definition of confused. Daphne quickly jumped up to, latching onto her sisters arm.

"Is is time" she asked breathlessly, desperately trying to contain her squeal. Puck's face shifted from confused, to a dark frown at the girls reaction. Sabrina stole a quick glance at him and felt a smudge of guilt wriggle its way into her stomach. Shaking her head she quickly dismissed the feeling and beamed down at her giggling sister, she held out her arm.

"Shall we?" She asked in her best attempt at an English accent. Daphne giggled some more and linked their arms together.

"Yes we shall" she copied tasting and eyebrow. The two girls giggled and marched upstairs, Puck's gaze following them in disgust. God they were so...female!

Twenty minutes later Sabrina descended the stairs with Daphne trailing in awe behind her. Canis, Granny, Red (who had just come home from therapy) and Puck were seated in the kitchen, eagerly waiting to see what Sabrina looked like. As Sabrina entered the room smiling bashfully, he couldn't help but let his teenage eyes run over her body. She looked stunning. She wore a dark red skirt with a white shirt tucked into it, a light blue three-quarter length jacket over the top. Puck frowned, she seemed to be at least a foot taller that usual, looking down he realised she was wearing brown heeled boots. Puck rolled his eyes. Didn't girls prefer it when guys were the tall ones? (A/N- well I do hurhurhur :3) Daphne caught him looking and aimed a kick at his shin.

"ow!" Puck hissed at her "what did you do that for" Daphne just smirked at him cheekily. Granny Relda clapped her hands together

"Oh liebling you look wonderful!" she exclaimed. Sabrina blushed and smiled bashfully

"Thanks Granny but do you mind if we go, I don't wanna be late" she gushed. Granny nodded

"Yes of course Darling! Jake?" Uncle Jake stepped forward and held out his arm to Sabrina

"Ready 'Brina?" he grinned at her. Sabrina took a deep breath and smiled at him

"Lets do this" she allowed Jake to lead her out the door while waving to her family

"GOOD LUCK!" Daphne yelled to her waving frantically. "Remember keep it PG!"

she added

"Daphne!" Granny exclaimed, Sabrina laughed climbing into the car. Uncle Jake started it up with a gentle hum that only he could coax from the old girl. Sighing excitedly Sabrina fiddled with the bottom of her skirt.

"relax 'Brina, jeez" Uncle Jake said. "It'll be fine" Sabrina just nodded and a comfortable silence fell over the two. Until Jake broke it that is,

"Ya know Puck's jealous right?" Sabrina laughed

"Yeah right" she snickered

"He is! seriously, why else do reckon he's been so annoying"

"he always annoying" Sabrina sighed. Uncle Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"What ever you say 'Brina, What ever you say" Jack said pulling the car into town.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked out the window replying what Jake had said. Suddenly the car came to a stop.

"This is your stop *chick" Sabrina's face broke out into a grin

"Thanks uncle Jake" she said opening the door and undoing her seat-scrap.

"Good luck 'Brina" he said with a warm smile. Sabrina grinned and closed the car door. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turning around came face to face with Marco.

"Hello" he said giving her a wide smile and taking her hand.

"Hey"Sabrina greeted wrapping her hand around his and kissing him on the cheek. Marco gestured to the ice cream shop grinning down at Sabrina.

"Shall we?" he said in a fake posh tone. Sabrina grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"We shall" she said in the same way which made them both laugh before they wandered of towards the ice cream shop talking and laughing.

* * *

A little way of Puck observed both Marco and Sabrina. He scowled when Sabrina kissed the boy on the cheek. To be honest he did not know why he was stalking them, but what he did know is that Puck was the complete opposite of Marco,

and for some reason that thought made his chest hurt.

**Im so sorry guys! I completely lost track of time for this and so many things have been happening! School, Spray can, drawing and a whole bunch of new story idea's. I PROMISE I WONT FORGET THIS STORY! But on another note, if you guys want you can give me some idea's for pranks for Puck to pull to sabotage Sabrina's dates! I'd really appreciate them and will try to feature most of them :D.**

**Thats all for now guys, Luv you and remember:**

**"Don't be a salad, be the best god damn broccoli you can be"**

**-Pewdiepie **

**~The Mage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! **

**Let me just start by saying god damn I feel terrible. I started this chapter at the start of the year and was almost finished when my flipping phone deleted everything dammit. I literally gave up but I'm back! I missed you guys how are you? Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks you to **_fanficfanatic_** who sent in their idea for the prank :) Enjoy!**

Puck felt stupid. Like, really really stupid. He eyed Sabrina and Marco from the other side of the cafe feeling like a complete and utter twat. To be honest he didn't know where this sudden Marco obsession came from but all he knew was that every time Sabrina and her 'exotic' date came a little to close to touching, Puck had to clench his jaw to stop himself from growling like a dog. The laminated menu he clutched bit into his palms and he ducked behind it again as Sabrina's laughing eyes swept over the cafe. His grip only tightened on the menu as he heard Marco's obnoxious laughter which seemed to echo throughout the cafe. Puck narrowed his eyes. Oh what he would give to drench that Italian donkey in a bucket of slime. Puck's eyes widened.

"thats is" he whispered into the laminated plastic held in front of his face. Smirking, Puck allowed his mind to do a little victory dance. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Sabrina giggled at another one of Marco's jokes and sighed contently leaning her cheek against her palm and smiling up at the boy in front of her. He was so gorgeous she mused, she just wished he was a little more in with it. She fiddled with the straw oh her drink and gazed up at him, yeah he was beautiful but this was about the third time he'd re-told this story, not only that but even though she was loving this date, she had hardly gotten a word in all afternoon. She smiled at him again as he laughed and turned to her nudging her nose with is pointer. Sabrina giggled and batted at his hand. Although she was having the time of her life, her thoughts couldn't help but drift to what the blonde haired fairy was doing.

* * *

Puck studied the couple as they stood up, shared milkshake finished and their date coming to a close. He giggled evilly as the two clasped their hands together and began making their way to wards the door. He adjusted the string in his hand snickering to himself as he watched from the cover of his dumpster as Marco reached to push at the glass door. Puck licked his lip and narrowed his eyes before...

SPLAT!

He released the strings grasped in his hands, timing perfect as the bucket on the other end tipped almost in slow motion as the tension holding it up was released. Puck watched Marco's face with amusement as he let out a little squeak at the sudden avalanche of slime that cascaded down onto him. Sabrina gasped her hand pulling its self from the Italian boys's as she jumped away, right hand flying to cover her mouth. Marco stood in shock, shoulders rigid and mouth open as the slime slowly dripped off him. Onlookers had stopped and stared in shock at the boy, some laughing or snapping pictures on their phone while others just froze, eyes wide. Puck had one hand curled over his stomach while the other was jammed tightly into his mouth in an attempted to muffle his laughing. After snorting once or twice and squealing in a breath (a fact he would rather not mention to anyone because seriously?! He had a reputation to uphold!) Puck bit his lip, the smile evident on his face. Spreading his wings he decided that his work here was done and spared a quick look over at the slimy couple. He froze. Sabrina's eyes bore straight into him, her bottom lip sucked in between he teeth, fists clenched. That look was what got him though and the smile faded from his lips that look was the one she gave people that hurt her family, that hurt her.

It was a look that clearly read.

.Dickhead.

Puck gulped. He was so screwed.

* * *

Puck flew home as fast as he could and burst through the door before scampering straight to his bedroom ignoring the calls from Granny Relda. He shut his door quickly and ran his hands through his hair. Sure the little stunt he pulled back their at the parlour had been funny and sure he had done it loads of times to other people but this time. This time felt different. He sighed and pushed off the door, but it had been funny right? Sabrina would forgive him and all would be fine, they'd kiss and make up and then kiss a little mo- wait what?! Puck shook his head. No. There would be no kissing, Sabrina would come home and have a little rant and then everything would be just peachy.

A door slammed somewhere downs stairs. Okay maybe not. Puck swallowed as angry footsteps approached the door. He barley had time to scramble backwards before his door flew open to reveal a fuming Sabrina, her fists clenched, jaw clenched. Pucks gulped and laughed nervously

"h-hey Sabrina" Sabrina's jaw clenched.

"How dare you" she growled. Puck's widened. He was in bad.

* * *

Granny Relda sighed as she kneaded the pizza dough for tonight. She winced as Sabrina unleash on Puck, she should have known something was up when Puck didn't appear in the house for the entire day. She smiled softly as Daphne jumped down the stairs making an annoyed look on her face.

"Whats wrong liebling?" Relda asked wiping her hands on her apron. Daphne sighed and plunked herself down on one off the kitchen chairs, crossing her arms and slouched.

"Puck and Sabrina are fighting again" she huffed. Granny Relda shook her head.

"Oh dear. Those two, their unbelievable, the amount of tension between them in suffocating at the best of times" said uncle Jake as he strode into the room pulling off his trench coat. Daphne nodded and her face took on a serious look (although it was slightly more comical that anything)

"the tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife" Granny Relda raised an eyebrow at the sudden output. Daphne sniffed and looked absent for a moment before turning to Uncle Jake and frowning. "what does tension mean?" Jake laughed and ruffled Daphne's hair. Relda smiled, at least there was some form of innocence in the house.

**Next Chapter wont be a chapter but will be a cute little christmas special so yeah, I'll get that up soon and also remember to leave some idea's for what pranks Puck shoul pull next! Merry Christmas My lovelies! Thanks for reading have a fan-fran-tabulous day! C:**

**~The Mage**


	7. Bonus Christmas Special!

**What two chapters in one day? Oh my Gereard! That right, here is the bonus Christmas chapter that I wrote to make y'all feel really cute and cuddly for Christmas. Hope you all enjoy new chapters coming soon**

**Disclamer: Realised I havnt been putting these so I shoul probably start. I don't own The sisters Grimm books.**

* * *

_-THIS IS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL AND DOES NOT RELATE TO THE GRIMM DATING STORY LINE AT ALL-_

* * *

Sabrina awoke with a groan, a heavy weight on her chest. She cracked one eye open, her sight slightly bleary from sleep. A shining pair of Greeny-Blue eyes greeted her gaze. Sabrina groaned again.

"Ugh Puck get off me its to early for your tricks" Sabrina batted Puck away and rolled over shutting her eyes again and snuggling into the warm mass of pillows and blankets around her. It was December in Ferryport Landing and the cold air definantly proved that winter was well and truly here.

"But 'Brina the skies awake, So I'm awake!" he giggled. Sabrina frowned and rolled over,sitting up and popping her eyes open she stared at Puck.

"Did you seriously just quote Frozen" Puck blushed and huffed before jumping on Sabrina again.

"whatever stinkpot just get up, It Christmas and its snowing and I wanna go play in the snow!" Sabrina's eyes widened. It was Christmas? She glanced over at the digital clock. It read:

5:00am, December 25th. She'd forgotten Christmas.

"Sabrinaaaaaaaaaaa"

And obviously Puck too.

"Sabrina come on please, I just- I really wanna go play in the snow" Sabrina sat up to face him, she smiled fondly at his hopeful expression and rolled her eyes. Well, it was Christmas.

"fine I'll come just let me get changed" Pucks beamed, face liting up and he did a little twirl in the air before, picking up his jacket before bounding out of her room. Sabrina shook her head, a small smile on her face as she picked out some jeans, a shirt and a festive sweater. That boy. Despite him growing up he good be a real kid sometimes. She grinned as she looked out the window to see snow falling against her pane. Grabbing her beanie and gloves she hurried down the stairs, slipping on her boots and coat at the door before going out into the cold weather.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Sabrina folded her arms marvelling at the silent sheet of snow around her, her breath swirling into the air. She jumped feeling something cold hit her leg and she spun around to see Puck snickering as snow plastered her jeans leg. Narrowing her eyes she couldn't help the small, menacing smile that stretched across her lips. Puck gulped. Sabrina took off towards him. Puck gave a little yelp and turned around, his footsteps slowed by the snow. Sabrina laughed and bent down grabbing a handful of snow. Quickly she packed it into a ball and hurtled it towards Puck, hitting him in the back of the head. Puck squealed and turned around with a childish pout although his eyes where glimmering. Sabrina bent over laughing at the girly sound that came from Puck only to make a smiliar one herself as Puck smashed a lump of snow over her head, the flakes getting caught in her hair. Sabrina giggled and squinted at him playfully.

"oh its on now" she picked up another snowball and threw it at Puck only to have him duck and return one of his own at her. The battle lasted another half an hour before they both flopped in the snow, exhausted from their war. They where quiet for a moment before Puck finally spoke.

"I won" Sabrina frowned.

"Hell No I did" Puck rolled to face her and poked her in the side

"No I did, You ran out of snowballs first" Sabrina rolled to face him and poked his chest

"Yeah but I made more and got the final shot" Puck rolled his eyes and lay back, arms stretched behind his head, a cocky smile on his face.

"You just cant admit that I beat you"

"yes i can"

"no you can't, your to stubborn"

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"Can"

"say I beat you then"

"No!" Puck laughed and looked over at Sabrina.

"you make no sense" Sabrina smiled and shrugged before retuning her gaze to the sky above. Puck smiled and shuffled a little closer so that their shoulders where touching.

"ya know, this is my first christmas in a while that I've actually been looking forwards to" Sabrina looked over at him in confusion.

"Why's that?" Puck smiled and gently took Sabrina's hand, wrapping their gloved fingers together.

"Well partly because it snowing when usually it just really damn cold " Sabrina chuckled a little at this

"But mainly because, well, I'm here with you guys" Sabrina smiled and curled up next to him, trying to 'preserve heat'. They had another moment of content silence before Sabrina spoke again.

"I'm glad I met you" Puck smiled down at the blonde before ruffling her hair.

"me to Blondie, me to"

* * *

It was a while before the two teens got up (in that process Puck poured snow down Sabrina's top causing her to squeal and push him back into the white fluff). Sabrina had just taken off her boot and gloves and was left in just her Jeans and Sweater when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door to reveal a smiling puck dressed now in only his faded blue jeans and his dark green hoodie, on his feet where giant pink furry socks. Sabrina muffled a giggle.

"Nice socks" Puck rolled his eyes and shoved her softly with his shoulder.

"Awe shut up, I have something to show you" Sabrina raised an eyebrow and stood to the side letting Puck in. Puck went over to the window, opening it wide. Sabrina shivered and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Puck! Close the window it's freezing!" She whisper yelled. Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand pulling her over.

"Shush I wanna show you something" Sabrina rolled her eyes

"We already established that and I swear to god if you-"

"Ah shut up Im trying to be atmospheric and create memories or whatever"

Sabrina snorted. Puck huffed but a small smile graced his features. Pulling the sleeve of his hoody over his hand he stretched his arm out of the window into the falling snow. He pulled his hand back inside and lifted his sleeve covered palm to Sabrina.

"Yeah, it's snow so what?" Sabrina said raising and eyebrow at him. Puck smiled and flicked her nose with his free hand.

"Look closer dumbo it's not just snow, their snow_flakes_" Sabrina's eyes went wide and she peered at the tiny, intricate piece.

"Their gorgeous" Puck smiled at her reaction then cleared his throat.

"Oh Ah yeah, I got you a-Uh, early Christmas present" he said scratching the back of his head. Sabrina smiled and both her eyebrows arched.

"Oh yeah?" Puck nodded and blushed before taking a small sliver necklace out of his back pocket. Sabrina blinked and looked up at Puck, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Are you going to take it?" Puck teased but there was a hint of nervousness in his usually confident voice. Sabrina laughed softly and took the necklace examining it. At the end of the thin, sliver chain was a white gold snowflake with the word stinkpot neatly engraved. Sabrina laughed and shook her head.

"do you um, do you like it?" Puck asked his voice now full of nerves. Sabrina grinned up at him.

"I love it" she said. Puck blinked then cleared his voice, his usual smirk appeared on his face.

"Of course you do, it's from the trickster king himself" Sabrina sighed slapping him over the head.

"Do Ya mind helping me put it on?" Puck smiled and nodded, taking the necklace as Sabrina moved her hair.

"of course" Puck clasped the chain around the back of Sabrina's neck and she turned around so they could examine it.

"Thank you" she said "for being nice" puck smiled and pulled her in for a hug

"Only at certain times, merry Christmas stinkpot"

"Merry Christmas donkey head"

* * *

**-BONUS SCENE-**

* * *

Daphne ran into her sisters room at exactly 7:30 am, the designated time that Granny Relda had forced her to stay into bed until.

"SABRINA,SABRINA,SABRINAAAA" she giggled jumping on top of the blonde. The older girl groaned and rolled over smiling at the short 12 year old. Daphne slumped on top of her her chin resting on her collar bone.

"it's Christmas" she whispered. Sabrina giggled and stood up swinging Daphne into her arms bridal style making the younger girl squeal out a laugh.

"I believe it is" the elder whispered back both of them giggling together. Sabrina began to walk out of the room when Daphne stopped her.

"Her 'Brina, shouldn't we wake up Puck?" The youger asked pointing back the way they cae. The blonde looked back at the sleeping boy in her bead, hair tossed and hands curled in the blankets. She smiled warmly.

"Nah let's let him sleep"

And with that, the two New Yorkers went to discovered what brightly wrapped presents littered the floor around the Christmas tree all the while the silver necklace stayed hanging around Sabrina's neck, the snowflake a memory, of early morning snow ball fights and cuddling with the blonde trickster ever-after named Puck.

_**What's this?**_

_**The monsters are all missing**_

_**And the nightmares can't be found**_

_**And in their place there seems to be**_

_**Good feeling all around**_

**Hey Guys! Its done C: Did you like it, did you enjoy lė fluff? Comment 'Gay Turtle' if you aw-ed at any point during this little bonus chapter. Merry Christmas my lovlies you guys are awesome!**

**Sayonara C:**

**Disclamer : I do not own the lyrics at the end, they belong to Tim Burton and The Nightmare Before Christmas**

**~The Mage**


	8. Chapter 7

Puck was using makeup.

He did have a purpose though, Sabrina. Well not her physically, he wasn't trying to impress her or anything, but the fact that she gave him a black eye on a school night was his reason for sneaking into Granny Relda's bathroom at six in the morning. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like such a girl doing this. With a sigh, Puck swept more of the skin coloured foundation onto his face and around his eye, the black slowly fading. There was a soft creaking outside the door. Puck stopped, hoping no one would come in.

Unfortunately like always, luck was not on his side as the queen of sneaks herself slipped into the bathroom shutting the door behind her not even noticing the boy before her.

Puck coughed awkwardly and Sabrina froze, her eyes slowly travelling upwards to meet his own. She narrowed her eyes.

"what are you doing in here" she hissed fists clenching

"Uh"

Sabrina's eyes travelled to the bathroom sink where the bottle of foundation sat open.

The Queen of sneaks smirked.

"Oh" Puck's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Shut up! Well, why are you in here" Sabrina stiffened slightly.

"N-no reason" Puck raised an eyebrow

"That embarrassing eh?" Sabrina folded her arms and looked down. Puck sighed and turned back to the mirror covering the last of the bruising as best he could. "Well I'm finished here so, have fun" He said twisting the lid back onto the makeup and stowing back into the sink draws. Sabrina licked her lips and nodded but kept her gaze on the floor while Puck passed her. It wasn't until he'd twisted the door knob that she spoke.

"I'm doing the same" she said her voice barley a whisper. Puck stopped and turned to look at her.

"what?"

"I-Im putting on makeup" She said keeping her back to him. Puck blinked and noticed the small bag she clutched in her hand along with a slightly crumpled magazine page. Puck recognised her as some famous, mortal, celebrity.

"you don't need it you know" He said opening the door. Sabrina frowned and turned to him.

"what?" she asked looking up but he was already gone.

Sabrina looked down at the picture of Angelina Jolie and sighed. She did need it, Marco liked her wearing makeup, he said she looked pretty. She kicked the bathroom door shut and tried to pretend like it wasn't Puck's words that put the small smile on her face.

* * *

Everyone in the Grimm house hold were surprised to see Puck up so early. Breakfast wasn't even made yet and already Puck was sitting at the table, chin resting in his palm.

It was Granny Relda who found him like this.

"Hey old lady" he said as she walked into the room pulling an apron around her head as she went.

"Good morning dear, my isn't this a change seeing you up early" Puck huffed.

"yeah well I has some...business to take care off" Granny Relda shot him a sideways glance from the bacon she was rummaging for in the fridge.

"I hope you haven't put some of your stink potion in Sabrina's body wash again? You know she has a man to impress now"

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me" he muttered. Relda raised her eyebrow turning on the stove.

"Sounds like someone jealous?" Puck scoffed.

"Jealous? Me? Your old age is making you mental!" Granny Relda chuckled and threw some bacon onto the pan. Sizzling filled the air accompanied by the gorgeous smell of fat. Relda wiped her hands on her apron.

"Well, the girls should be down any minute now so I suggest you wipe that scowl off your face" Puck stuck his tongue out and, as if on cue, there was the sound of giggling and thundering footsteps.

Elvis bounded into the kitchen knocking over stacks off books as he skidded around the corner. Daphne followed soon afterwards clad in dungarees and a rainbow top, gigging as she slid into the seat next to Puck.

"Hiya!"

"Good morning liebling" Relda cooed. Puck grinned and tousled her hair.

"Hey marshmallow, how many spiders you swallow this time?" Daphne pulled a face and made a very un-lady like noise.

"Ewww, I do not swallow spiders!" Puck laughed and shrugged.

"Ya never know until one day you sit down to take a-"

"Puck!" Granny Relda examined cutting him off. Puck smirked at Daphne who pulled a face a small giggle rising to her lips.

"Just teaching her what she should know, ya know, life lessons and all" It was at that very moment that Sabrina came into the room. A light blue dress adorned with a creme cardigan covered her body and Puck fell silent.

Daphne gasped.

"Pretty!" she exlaimed eyes shinning with delight.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"Thanks Daph, do I smell bacon?" Puck watched Sabrina, noticing the slight discomfort in the way she moved. Puck frowned.

"Hey stinkpot! Whats with dress?" he asked screwing up his nose. Sabrina scowled.

"why do you care?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Its different"

Sabrina opened her mouth to retort back but Granny cut her off.

"I think it looks pretty" Puck scoffed and turned back to the bacon being shovelled onto his plate.

"Whatever" he muttered.

Breakfast continued in a silence of sorts, only broken by Daphne's exited plans for today. Alas, Soon it was time for school. They all pilled into the old Grimm car and the rusty machine roared to life. Cancelling all chances of conversation.

As the family neared the school Sabrina leant over and hissed in Pucks ear.

"I swear to god donkey face, if you stuff today up I will murder you" Puck held up his as much as he could in surrender.

"Hey I had my chance at pranking lover boy, Im out" Sabrina smirked and unbuckled her seat belt as the car came to a stop.

"Good" Puck smiled back and his hand closed around the itching power he held in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, I'm definantly done" he muttered picking up his bag with a smirk.

"Definantly"

* * *

Sabrina was in a good mood. Puck, for once, hadn't pulled any pranks on her and Marco had asked her on another date, complimented on her appearance and had pecked her on the cheek before class.

She felt her anger towards Puck slowly disappearing as the day wore on. Bubbling fury being taken over by a whirl of number and letters. In fact, she had almost forgotten about the entire slime incident until, that is, she caught the girls in the locker next to her's giggling over an online video which, as it turned out, was footage of Marco covered in the green goo. She narrowed her eyes and hastily shoved what homework she had into her backpack. How dare he! Sabrina mentally yelled, the previous peace she felt going straight down the drain.

And to think he thought It was funny! Sabrina snarled at the floor as she walked to her boyfriends locker.

Well, it was a little funny.

Sabrina stopped in surprise at the sudden voice in her head. No way, Puck's childish joke was not funny. Not at all! She huffed.

Okay maybe it was a little funny...but thats no excuse!

"Hello Sabrina" The blonde jumped, snapping out of her thoughts. Marco stood in front of her, a charming smile adorning his lips. Sabrina blushed and hastily smoothed out her dress.

"H-hey Marco" Marco chuckled and skimmed a finger along her cheek, using the other hand to undo the lock on his locker.

Sabrina hated the fact that she felt like melting.

With one swift movement, Marco flung open his locker. Coughing in surprise as he was covered by a cloud of shimmering dust as is spewed out of his open locker.

"What the-" he was cut off by his own small squeak as his skin came alight with itches. He scratched frantically at his arms, neck and stomach as the itching powder did its work.

Sabrina stumbled backwards is shock as her boy friend turned wildly trying in vain to reach his back, seemingly forgetting about the blonde at his side. Sabrina clutched her bag closer.

"I uh-I'm just going to go, c-call me okay?" she said before speed walking out the door.

She spotted the family car and hurried over before they could leave.

"Sabrina?" Granny Relda asked in confusion. "I thought you would be with Marco, dosn't he usually catch the bus with you" Sabrina huffed as she fiddled with her seatbelt.

"Yeah well not today"

Puck, who had squeezed into the car let out a snigger.

"yeah, I heard pretty boy had a little mishap with some itching powder" Sabrina glared at him.

"shut up donkey face" Puck just laughed harder.

* * *

The car ride home was uneventful and Puck was strangely quiet despite being seated next to the Queen of sneaks herself. It wasn't until they got home that Puck actually said another word to the blonde. Sabrina was down stairs at the counter working through a bunch of maths equations that her stupid teacher had given her that day. She huffed and glared at the number n front of her. This was stupid. She barley noticed Puck sliding into the seat next to her.

"So, dontcha think it was funny, the itching powder?" Sabrina's head snapped up to look at him. She scoffed.

"No! I mean honestly why would someone-" She cut herself off narrowing her eyes at the boy next to her. "wait a minute, why do you care?" Puck spluttered nervously.

"Uh no reason" Sabrina's eyes grew wide.

"It was you!" she cried "Why, I should have known!" Puck backed away.

"N-no!" Sabrina pushed him. "Why are you doing this?!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on it was funny! He had it coming" Sabrina scoffed her eyes.

"You're so immature, you smell and you're pranks are getting real lame" Puck laughed.

"I just don't know what you find in that boy, honestly Sabrina, he's making you no fun" and with that Puck marched away up the stairs leaving Sabrina out of breath and slightly confused.

Was she really no fun?

**Hey guys**

**its been so long and I am so, so sorry. So much stuff happened in my life in a short space of time and I'll be surprised if anyone is still bothering with this fic. For anyone who is still reading I love you so much xxoo if you guys want to check out any of my social media my Instagram is: The_red_mage and my wattpad is: The-Chaucer-Mage I'm still needing pranking suggestions and to that one person who commented on it, yes Puck was meant to act like a little kid in the Christmas special, I did that on purpose c:.**

**thank you again for sticking around I hope one you all have a fan-fran-fabulous day\sleep**

**~Mage,out**


End file.
